victorianlondonfandomcom-20200213-history
Level 5
A Curse Upon Thy House (Anarch Cookbook, The Pg 78) Abandon the Fetters (Clan book: Tremere, Revised Ed. Pg 65) At Our Command It Breathes (House of Tremere Pg 116) Blood Contract (Vampire Players Guide, 2nd Ed. Pg 90) This ritual creates an unbreakable agreement between the two parties who sign it. The contract must be written in the casters blood and signed in the blood of whomever applies their name to the document. This ritual takes three nights to enact fully, after which both parties are compelled to fulfill the terms of the contract. System: This ritual is best handled by the storyteller, who may bring those who sign the contract into compliance by any means necessary. The only way to terminate the ritual is to complete the terms of the contract or to burn the document itself. 1 blood point is consumed in the creation of the document, and an additional blood point is consumed by those who sign it. Cobra’s Favour (Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy Pg 97) Court of Hallowed Truth (Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy Pg 97) Although this ritual was developed to be used in Tremere tribunals, recent nights have seen princes call upon Tremere to use it within their political halls in exchange for favours. Unbiased testimony and blatant truth become standard within the court, and many connivers and liars have betrayed their own plans with their unwittingly veracious words. A pair of crossed bones must be laid before every entry to the room, including windows. System: The magic weaves its spell upon the room, and all within abide by the truth-telling edict it creates. No falsehood may be spoken, and direct questions from the presiding judge or power are answered candidly with no omission or deceit. The magic persists within the room for the length of one full month. Several princes have come to rely on this, much to their undoing, as either the prince becomes preposterously indebted to the Tremere or other Kindred resent his heavy handed tactics and refuse to attend meetings. Curse of Clytemnestra (Milwaukee by Night Pg 53) Dominion (Players Guide to the Sabbat Pg 120) Enchant Talisman (Guide to the Camarilla Pg 113) Escape to a True Friend (Vampire Players Guide, 2nd Ed. Pg 90) Eyes of the Beast (Players Guide to the Sabbat Pg 121) Ghost in the System (Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy Pg 97) Haunting Breeze (Dirty Secrets of the Black Hand Pg 79) Lion Heart (Players Guide to the Sabbat Pg 121) Mark of the Beast (Anarch Cookbook, The Pg 78) Mind Crawler (Players Guide to the Sabbat Pg 121) Night of the Red Heart (Clan book: Tremere, Revised Ed. Pg 65) One Mind of the Covens (Vampire Players Guide, 2nd Ed. Pg 91) Paper Flesh (Players Guide to the Sabbat Pg 121) This dreadful ritual enfeebles the subject, making her skin brittle and weak. Humors rise to the surface and flesh tightens around bones and scales away at the slightest touch. Used against physically tough opponents, this ritual strips away the inherent resilience of the vampiric body, leaving it a fragile, dry husk. The thaumaturge must inscribe his subject’s true name (which is much harder to discern for elders than it is for young vampires) on a piece of paper, which he uses to cut himself and then burns to cinders. System: This ritual causes the subject’s Stamina and Fortitude (if any) to drop to 1. For every generation below eight, the subject retains one extra point of Stamina and Fortitude (though she may not exceed her original scores). For example, a vampire of the Fourth Generation targeted by Paper Flesh would drop to a Stamina + Fortitude score of 5 (assuming the score was more than 5 to begin with). This ritual lasts one night, and it is popular among packs that regularly undertake War Parties and Wild Hunts. Sculpting the Perfect Servant (Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy Pg 97) Severed Hand (Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy Pg 98) Shadow land Passage (Dirty Secrets of the Black Hand Pg 80) Spirit of Torment (Players Guide to the Sabbat Pg 121) Stone of the True Form (Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy Pg 98) Stone Slumber (Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy Pg 98) Thirst Unquenchable (Players Guide to the Sabbat Pg 121) Transform the Skin to Stone (Vampire: The Dark Age Book of Storytelling Pg 80) Umbral Walk (Clan book: Tremere Pg 38) Virus Acquirit Eundo (Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy Pg 98) Ward Versus Spirits (Vampire Players Guide, 2nd Ed. Pg 90) This warding ritual functions exactly as other wards except it inflicts injury upon spirits. System: Ward Vs Spirits behaves exactly as ward Vs Ghouls, but it affects spirits (including those summoned or given physical form by thaumaturgical paths such as elemental mastery). The material component for ward Vs spirits is a handful of pure sea salt. Ward of Rotschreck This Ward is identical to the Ward Vs. Kindred, with one addition. Any kindred who come into contact with it must make courage (Diff 8) roll or flee in Rotschreck. Category:Victorian London RPG Wiki Category:Vampire Disciplines